Many mutation-based diseases are more genetically diverse than can be predicted from clinical presentation. Some mutation-based diseases are Mendelian and involve the inheritance of a single mutant gene, others are polygenic or multifactorial and involve multiple genetic insults. In the case of some Mendelian disorders, many different mutations within the same gene can give rise to, or can predispose an individual to, a disease. Similarly, for some multifactorial disorders, many different mutations within one or more genes can predispose an individual to a disease or can act in an additive manner with other genetic and environmental influences to give rise to a disease. This mutational heterogeneity underlying the molecular etiologies of many diseases represents a significant barrier to the development of therapies for such diseases. Moreover, genetic strategies for suppressing and replacing a mutant protein face many challenges with regard to the effectiveness of the machinery used to deliver and regulate the expression of the suppressor and replacement nucleic acids in vivo. Therefore, a need exists for effective mutation-independent therapeutics that achieve effective suppression and replacement.